My spark forever changing
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: What if Jack Darby has a twin brother that was coming home after being sent away to a detention center for troubled teens at the age of 10 years old it has been 6 years scents Jack had last seen his brother Jeff. But on his way home. Jeff was in a horrible traffic accident. And what will happened when M.E.C.H find him. read to find out This a transformer yaoi fanfic
1. Chapter 1

3rd POV

Outside of the Detention Center there stood a boy dressed in a black leather jacket black pants that where ripped in some places along chains hanging from the side, black leather boots his hair was dark black but the tips of it was dyed red giving him a badass look. He was carrying the brown duffle bag over his shoulders and walking away from the detention center with a smirk on his face.

Stopping and looking back at the Detention Center he had spent 6 years of his life in that place. after being sent Away by his own mother being forced to go and leave his home and his younger brother only making this young man more rebellious he was given the nickname the silent killer. He was the leader of the biggest gang in the Detention Center. And all of the other inmates looked up to him for guidance and protection. This young man's name is Jeff Darby the oldest twin brother of Jack Darby. Jeff was a troubled young man, breaking and entering, blowing things up, and getting into fights. No one knows the reason why Jeff became this way. Only he knows and he won't tell anyone but only to his little brother Jack. Jeff was neglected by his mother mostly all his life.

Jeff hates his mother, he may hate her but he loved his little brother Jack with all his heart. The only reason why he "agreed" to go to the Detention Center is that he will be able to see his brother once more. Once he was released. While he spent 6 years in the Detention Center Jeff always says his reason why did he do what he did before coming to the Detention Center to the therapist or the doctors that look over him (why should I be something I don't want to be only to make her happy. I want to be a troublemaker I want to see her suffer).

Sure enough they found out the reason why Jeff became the way he is. But that was all in the past he was released now he was able to go home to see his little brother Jack once more. smiling he turned back and headed straight towards the bus That was heading to Jasper Nevada stepping into the bus he was heading home.

Jeff POV

It's been 6 years now I'm finally able to go home I wonder how Jack and "her" are doing. Man it been 6 years now I wonder if things have changed in my hometown while I was away. I thought as I walked to the front seat of the bus. Taking my seat letting out a sigh as I looked out the window and thought Jack I hope you still remember me.

As the bus started to move I looked back at the Detention Center. "Man I'm sure going to miss that place" I said to myself as the Detention Center got smaller and smaller as the bus drove further away from it.

The drive to Jasper Nevada was going smoothly I looked out the window bored as a cement truck came rolling down the hill on the opposite street. It was going so fast, no one saw it coming.

The truck hit the bus with an incredible amount of force. I jerked forward; the front and side of the bus, crushing me. I could feel my legs; breaking slowly as the bus hold my legs. My arms were stuck behind me; twisting and being shattered in all the wrong places. The pain was unbearable, a pain I never felt before, especially for a 16 year old. I could almost all, if not, all my bones crack and shatter under the weight of the smashed bus. Hot salty tears spilled out as the pain increased. I turned my head as much as the impact would allow me to. Even though I couldn't turn my head very far, I saw enough wanting me to scream bloody murder.

There was glass shatters lodged in my back. Red crimson spilling out of my back. Then there were my arms. My right arm was not only smashed flat; shattered under the pressure of the bus, but it was also practically torn off. Seeing the completely snapped in half and barley hanging onto by my tiny muscles. While my left arm was bent and twisted in multiple UN natural positions; the bone sticking out in more than one place.

I bit my lip from letting out of my screams, thinking if I moved I was no longer breath in the warm spring air. I then felt something drip down my face. I watched as more and more blood dripped. In no time I began to see black spots along with lights shining brightly; screaming at me. My eyes grew heavier and heavier as the screaming and sirens began to fade into thin air. Soon enough my eye lids gave out my last thought where about my little brother "Jack"...

At Autobot Base, 3rd POV

Miko slammed out a note, filling the base with loud sound and sending Ratchet into wallowing again. She jumped around, playing wildly while Bulkhead and Bumblebee listened, and danced around in Raf's case. A beeping abruptly stopped her playing, and Miko looked at Jack as he pulled out his cellphone.

"Finally, peace and quiet." Ratchet said with a contented sigh.

"you're just jealous of my guitar skills Ratchet" Miko said as he looked at him

"C'mon, it's not that bad, Miko's getting good!" Bulkhead said to the older 'bot.

'Bee chirped in agreement, and Raf nodded. Optimus and Arcee stopped conversing to look over and smile as Ratchet grumbled in Cybertronian irritably. All in all, the base was the same as always.

Until they heard Jack gasped.

"Jack? Is something wrong?" Arcee asked, going over to her male partner

Everyone watched in concern as they all realized Jack was shaking, a hand covering his mouth as his eyes stared at the screen of his cell phone. He then turned to them, my brother has been in an accident Jack said leaving everyone shocked

Jeff POV

My head pounded painfully as I woke up, and when I opened my eyes, the light, even though dim, burned my vision. I felt as though I was in a dream (Or nightmare), my thoughts clouded with fog. When I finally was fully awake, I looked around. I was in a large room, the walls were gray bricks and a single light lit the room. I was strapped to a metal table. I looked to see most of my body was wrapped with bandages

I remembered what happend, the traffic accident had happened. But why, me? i guess my luck really sucks. I thought as I tested the straps that held me down but stopped when my body was hit with a wave of pain, and I felt my heart stop this pain it hurts. The large metal door at the front of the room opened, and someone walked in, then the person came into veiw.

"who the hell are you." I gasped out in pain. He chuckled, circling me like a vulture.

"Hello Mr. Darby, have a nice nap?"

"Oh yeah, after getting into a traffic accident I slept real well." I spat out sarcasticly. He only laughed as he continued to circle around me.

"What the hell am I doing here anyway?" I asked as I glared at him. the man stopped, and smiled down at me. And not the nice kind of smile, I am talking about a full blown evil villan smile.

"Well, Mr. Darby. I'm not sure if I should let you in on that little secret right now. But don't worry, you'll know soon, I assure you." He then turned to the doorway.

"Are we able to proceed?"

"Almost sir, last preperations are being made." A stern voice answered. I crained my neck to see a man in a white lab coat and graying hair. My breath got stuck in my throat as possibilities wizzed through my head.

The door closed and that man looked down at me again, smirking.

What the HELL was going on?

Autobot Base 3rd POV

Optimus was staring at the screens while Ratchet began trying to track where the traffic accident happened.

"Why are we just sitting around? Jeff needs us!" Jack said in worried for his older twin brother

"C'mon Jack, Ratchet's doin' all he can." Bulkhead said, 'Bee chirped in agreement, nodding.

"Yeah!" Miko piped up, "I bet your brother will be ok after what you told us about him, He seem like superman!

~Flashback when Jack tell the other's about his brother~

You have a Brother! Everyone in team prime yelled in surprise. Jack jumped in Surprise by hearing everyone yell at the same time. "Yes I have a brother a twin brother to be exact" Jack said as he calm down.

"My brother's name is Jeff I haven't seen him in 6 years since he's been sent away to the detention center by my mom.

Everyone looked shocked why would June sent one of her own sons to a Detention Center for 6 years.

"Why was he sent to the Detention Center" Raff said confused

Jack sighed and looked at everyone you see my brother has a very complicated past he always gets in trouble in more ways than one. Our mom couldn't take it, anymore so she decided it was best to send him to a detention center. I never thought she would send him away for 6 years.

He was only ten at the time when he was sent away I can still remember what Jeff said to mom on that day. ("I will never forgive you for this, I'm only doing this for Jack my little brother not you, when I get out. I'm not going to be something you want me to be, good bye Jackie stay strong for me until I come back home. and goodbye for now June Darby you haven't seen the last of me.") to say everyone was shocked was an understatement and become even more shocked when Jack told them about Jeff's life in the detention center how he became a leader to one of the largest and dangerous gangs in the detention center. And how Jeff gotten the nickname silent killer. How Jack knew about this is easy, Jeff wrote to him every day and Jeff told Jack about what's going on and how his life is going on in the detention center.

~ End Flashback~

M.E.C.H Base 3rd POV

"Sir, we're ready to begin."

Silas turned to the M.E.C.H soldier, nodding. "Good, I'd like to get started as soon as possible, go ahead and sedate him." Silas replied, turning to Jack (but it's not Jack it's his older twin brother Jeff but he doesn't know that).

The male teen try to thrashed around key word try but couldn't due to the pain Jeff feeling all over his body. As 5 soldiers came in along with one of the scientists. Jeff continued to struggle as the straps that bound him were undone and he was held down by the soldiers. The scientist prepared a large needle, then forced the sharp, cold metal into Jeff's neck. Jeff's thrashing became weaker and weaker, until he finally went limp.

"Make sure Mr. Darby is awake when we begin, just hook him to the machine, understood?"

"Yes sir." Was the reply he got as they carried Jeff out of the room?

Later, Jeff's POV

Everything felt so heavy, my arms, my legs, my eyelids...I felt like I was made of led. My fingers twitched and I blinked slowly, then lifted my head to look up.

I was in a new room, and strapped to a metal medical table again but this time it was adjusted to hold me vertically. That man from before was standing before me, hands clasped behind his back, the picture of relaxation. While I was the picture of fear.

"I see you are awake again, Mr. Darby. I hope these accomidations are to your liking." He said, turning and approaching two men in lab coats who were huddled around a large computer. I jerked to look down, wires ran into my skin, they glowed with energy. It hurt so badly.

My eyes followed the wires to a large machine, it pulsed with blue light and was made of a dark metal.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, my voice sounded so lifeless.

That man before turned to me again and walked over.

"You, Mr. Darby, are being given the honor of being the first test subject for Project Nightshot."

"Project what?" I asked confused

He chuckled darkly, "Project Nightshot. It is M.E.C.H's pride and joy. And Mr. Darby, we have chosen you to become our ultimate warrior."

"Like Hell I would and I'll never fight for you asshole! And how can I be this 'ultimate warrior'?" I spat out.

"Project Nightshot will make a warrior of you, let's just say...you'll be allot more like your friends."

He then walked over to the metal door, then paused, looking over his shoulder.

"And as for getting you to fight for us? We'll make sure you learn." He then slammed the door closed behind him.

My eyes widened in horror as I realized what he had meant. In what he was going to turn me into...


	2. Chapter 2

M.E.C.H Base, Jeff's POV

I flinched as one of the scientists came up with another wire in his hand. "Oh great what now." I thought as I been here for days or maybe weeks, I could only tell the time because of the clock I'd see in the hallway whenever someone went out of the room.

The whole time I've been here is had been full of blood being drawn, wires being painfully taken out, only to return and have more wires thrust into me than taken out previously. It hurt like a bitch, now I know how Frankenstein feels. The insides of my body felt like it was burning. Though that was probably because they used tubes to feed me. Assholes, thanks to them I feel like a weird combination of the person that can't move at all or a lab rat. Now and then, they would stick a needle in me that paralyzes me to the extent I couldn't even speak. Reason why is because I would bite them hard not letting them go and I have a foul-mouthed that will make any sailor or warrior proud. And they didn't like that at all even that asshole Silas he got the worst of it. I never like the guy and I'll never will.

When I was paralyzed they'd take me to another room where they'd slice me open like a fish, and I wanted to punch them in the face and beat them to a bloody mess but sadly I couldn't. I understood what they were doing after the first three times. They were replacing my intestines with the equivalent of an "Autobot's" I don't even know what the hell an Autobot is.

Then they'd always stitch me up and take me back into the room with the large, machine. Since I'd been there so long, I was able to piece together what was going to happen.

What I can tell from what's going on. The plan was to start the basic structure starting with the organs, then the armor would come later. It sounded like my body would be somehow forced to shift into that of an "Autobot", though how it would be forced, I'd never know and I don't want to find out.

All I know is that there was always at least ten people in the room, even when I sleep. Talk about creepy stalkers. But I'll make them pay for what they have done to me in the most deadliest way. I could think of I wasn't given the nickname silent killer for nothing you know, Anyway.

When the scientest pushed the needle with a sharp wire into my skin, I hissed in pain. The wire began to glow blue and as it began to burn . "Damn why does it burn like hell" I thought as i looked at the glowing blue wire.

"What percentage is the syncronization at?" He asked the scientist at the computer. His companion glanced over a number on the screen.

"So far it's at 72%, his remaining intestines are trying to reject the, ah, what's it called...? Oh! Energon."

The first scientist looked at me for a second, then turned to a third scientist who stood next to the machine and was taking notes on a clipboard.

"Tell Silas we will be putting the cybernetics into Mr. Darby's heart and brain, and that we will be replacing his lungs and eyes. Also, tell him we'll be ready to start the process of forcing the transformation."

The one he spoke to straighten, looking startled.

Oh man, I'm really fucked here. I need to get out of here but I stopped when I felt the pain my body was going through, ah it hurts ... Jack.. My thoughts when to my little brother if I make it out of here Alive. I'll make sure to give every last one of these assholes the same shit they're putting me through but ten times more painful.

"But sir! The transformation will send out violent electrical pulses! It will bring the cloaking device down and the transformers will-"

"Enough! We will deal with that later, his human body won't hold out with the new organs long enough for us to strengthen the cloaking device. We either deal with the transformers and the boy lives. Or he dies and Project Nightshot is a failure because of your ideals of safety. Now go and tell Silas we will proceed with the transformation tomorrow." The first scientist commanded, I rolled my eyes at the volume of his voice "Can you please shut the fuck up". I said in a tired voice as the scientist then went over to a metal table in the corner and came back over to me with one of the paralysis sedations.

"Oh crap". I said while I tried to move away, but my body was still in this weak state and the straps that held me still, as the scientist pressed the needle into my skin. I felt myself go numb and I couldn't move at all, my neck couldn't hold up my head anymore and my head fell like I was dead.

The wires in my body were pulled out, which hurt like a bitch, and the table I was on was put down into a horizontal position again. Then I was rolled out.

The halls were white, completely white. It was bright and burned my eyes which were used to the dim room. I was wheeled into the surgical room, and my insides, or at least what was left of them, twisted with fear. Then the table stopped moving and ten people, male and female, were looking down at me, surgical masks over their noses and mouths.

"Oh fuck me" I thought as they began.

My pain filled tears stream from my eyes as they cut into my chest and head. I been through the most pain these past few days that most people will be begging for death or piss their pants in comparison. I never cried in pain for a very long time. But this pain that they are putting me through is a whole new level and I couldn't take it anymore. It hurts a lot... not even the Devil will want go through the pain I'm going through.

I knew that this time the pain would be the worst out of all the times they dragged me in here. I wanted to scream in pain for the first time ever. As if my whole being was ripped out violently. It's true in this case these sick asses were replacing my lungs. Next came the 'cybernetics' I didn't even know what the fuck it is. They implanted in my brain. It felt like electricity was shocking my body. It was like the time I was forced into that shock therapy in the Detention Center. I freaked out when I began to crying blood. Then they implanted the cybernetics into my heart. It felt like a thousand of the wires were being pushed into my body. Then they stitched up my head and chest.

There was only one thing left...

It was my eyes.

"Should he really be conscious for this?" One of the scientists, a female, asked.

"Yes, he will be fine. Are the optics ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, then let's begin."

They dried away my tears off my face, then came the 2nd worst pain I'll ever feel in my life.

Autobot Base, 3rd POV

Everyone turned as 'Bee and Raf drove into the base alongside Arcee and Jack.

The both boys had a picture of sadness on their face as they slowly walked up to Optimus. Jack reached into his pocket, producing a broken cell phone and holding it up to the prime.

Jeff's cell phone.

"It was on the side of the street... where the crash happened" Jack murmured as Optimus took the cell phone gingerly between two fingers.

"T-there...there was also a few drops of blood...it's not Jeff's blood it was someone else's blood I think they gotten cut when they pulled Jeff out of the crash "Jack said as everyone, even Miko, were quiet. Arcee was shakign her head in disbelief, 'Bee, beeped sadly, Ratchet had completely halted in his work to look over with shock. While Miko had gone over to June and hugged the woman who now was crying silently in what happened to her oldest son and Bulkhead looked down. Suddenly the alarm went off, not the 'Cons are attacking,' but the 'Agent Fowler is here' kind. When Fowler entered though, he wasn't alone. Four soldiers dragged in a M.E.C.H scientist. June quickly dragged Miko, Raf, and Jack to the side while 'Bee quickly placed a hand on an angry Arcee's shoulder.

"Prime! We caught this little scumbag sneaking around the edge of town, trying to contact someone. I figured you'd like to be the first to interrogate him."

"Thank you Agent Fowler, bring him over here." Optimus replied, gesturing to the wall where June had placed a chair. Fowler nodded to the soldiers who dragged the M.E.C.H and tossed him into the chair before tying him to it. The man struggled, eyes panicked as the Autobots approached.

"You are part of the organization known as M.E.C.H, correct?" Optimus asked. The man nodded quickly.

"Then you know what has happened to our young friend's older twin Brother, Jeff Darby that is correct as well?"

The scientist M.E.C.H eyes widen knowing that they were experimenting on the wrong person. It was not Jack Darby who they believed that they were experimenting on to make Project Nightshot.

"I-I-I would n-n-never tell the l-likes of y-y-you!" The man stammered out. "Then we'll FORCE it out of you!" Arcee threatend, a blade extending from her arm, she held it to the mans throat. He screamed, and Optimus gently pulled Arcee away from the scientist, shaking his head in a silent command. Arcee growled, but retracted the blade.

"We will not kill you, but if you do not comply, we will have to resort with physical force." Optimus explained to the man, who flinched away fearfully.

all in what was going on Jack felt dread building up into his very core something was happening to his older twin brother something bad he can just feel it…Jeff… was all Jack and think about


End file.
